Wyvern's Way
by Ayankha
Summary: Post-Runaway Bride: DW with 10/Rose unrequitted*Post-Avalon: SG1 and Runner: SGA, Lorne/OFC*OFC based off of concepts drawn from Amelia Atwater-Rhodes' Kiesha'ra*DOES NOT follow pre-9th Doctor cannon*mentions of SLASH*no beta*SMWIP*R&R at own risk
1. The Meeting

As the TARDIS landed, the Doctor sat back with sigh. Ever since he lost Rose, traveling just didn't seem as fun anymore. He checked his console once more to make sure this was where the beacon was coming from and stepped outside onto a ravaging battle field. "Get down!" he heard a woman yell before he was tackled to the ground. Plasma bolts shot through the air where his head used to be. The woman kept a hand on his chest as if to hold him down while she returned fire. "Come on!" she said as she tugged him the relative safety of a ditch nearby. "I'm Wyvern by the way."

"I'm-" the Doctor began, but before he could finish, Wyvern was firing at whoever was shooting at them again.

"Sorry Aniile," She said as she came back down. The Doctor stared at her as if he were in some kind of stupor.

"How do you know my name?" How did she? He hadn't gone by that name since the Time Wars ended nearly 10,000 years ago.

"Oh right, sorry. You like to go by the Doctor nowadays isn't it?" More shots zoomed overhead. An impact grenade landed a few feet away and created another ditch. "What do you say we continue this conversation in the relative safety of your TARDIS? I promise to explain everything once we're inside that indestructible blue box of yours.

The Doctor warily agreed. The sooner he got information, the better. And by the looks of it, he wouldn't be getting any while they were out here. He worked on getting the TARDIS door open while Wyverin drew their fire. Once he was inside, he yelled for her to hurry up. Wings, majestic, bluish black, falcon wings, grew from Wyverns's back and she glided into the open TARDIS door. She closed the door as she landed, and the wings retracted into her shoulder blades as if they never had existed.

"Start explaining," the Doctor said, his voice stern, but his face the picture of bewilderment.

"You might want to get a cup of tea. This is going to take awhile."

* * *

The Doctor and Wyvern settled down in front of the main consol inside the TARDIS. Each cradled a cup of tea. Outside, explosives were being hurled at the TARDIS, but they ignored it. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments. "Where to begin?" Wyvern asked with a sigh. "You already know about the four great races of the Milky Way, the Alterran war with a sect of their own people known as the Ori, and how the Wyvern race began." It wasn't a question, but rather a statement. "Then let me start with the plague that forced both Alterrans and Ori to ascend. The Ori had developed it, biological warfare. And for the most part, it worked. But they were hasty. They released the plague before they had a viable cure for it, and in the end, they never were able to find a cure."

"I remember that. It was before the Time Wars."

"Yes. The two sides forced themselves to evolve, a false ascension. On the ascended plane, they continued their stupid war, except now the ideologies had changed. The Alterrans believed in not interfering with the lower world and the Ori proclaimed themselves God."

"Much like another species that plague's the Milky Way," The Doctor commented.

"Ah yes, the Goa'uld. I will get to them in due time. They factor heavily in my tale," Wyvern replied with a smirk. "But first, the original plague. With no one to attack, it mutated and began attacking the other races. By this time the Nox had already steeled themselves away from the workings of the universe and were relatively safe. But the same is not true for the Asguard and Furlings. The Asguard were cursed to sterility, and instead of dying out, they began to clone themselves, hoping to one day reverse the effects. Now, they are barely hanging on by a thread."

"And what happened to the Furlings?" he asked as he leaned in.

Wyvern gave a small, sad smile. "Those with one animal form became stuck in them. Those who refused to stay in animal form forever stayed human and eventually became stuck that way. The Furlings became extinct."

"What about those with multiple animal forms?"

"They eventually became stuck in one animal form. All except a smart few who stayed in demi-form until we could find a cure."

"And you did," he said as he leaned back, stretching a little.

"Yes and no. Salvation came in the form of Rosh'na, a slave drug. It was created by the Goa'uld to enslave a certain race of humans who were impervious to implantation. By the time it was created, there were about five multi-formed Furlings left. It was odd how we found it. One of us was on the planet when the Goa'uld enslaved it. He was tired of always being in demi-form and gave up hope. He became human and waited for it to become permanent, but it never did. He was fed Rosh'na, and although he didn't become addicted to it like all the others, he was free. He stole a few vials and came to find the rest of us. The Goa'uld followed him. At first they tried to use us as hosts, but we are strong willed people. Then they tried to enslave us. We became game, sport they hunt. Our heads became very valuable, our DNA even more so."

The TARDIS shook as a particularly strong explosive was thrown to it. "Those out there," the Doctor motioned with his head.

"Bounty Hunters, the lot of them. So Aniile, you have two choices: either save me, or throw me to the wolves. Not that any of them would ever qualify for being a good wolf."

"And you would know this how?"

"I am part wolf, cheetah, falcon, king cobra, and I have some monkey and hawk blood."

"Well, you sure are diverse. But you never answered my question. How do you know my name?"

"The Last Goa'uld who had me did a few experiments. With one touch, I know everything that is stored in that persons mind. I have become even more valuable alive to them. They would never need to interrogate their captives again. I refuse to let myself be used as an instrument of their evil."

The Doctor leaned back and took a good look at the girl in front of him. She looked so young, but she was so old. Her skin was a smooth as butter and as radiant as the Earth's sun. Her body was slender and agile. It was built for speed, both in the air and on the ground. Under the thin linen sleeves of her leather top, her muscles rippled with undeniable strength. Her hair was a dark bluish black colour, the same colour her wings had been. He guessed that was her primary colour in animal form. But it was her eyes that bewildered him. Dark pools of amethyst with onyx slits for pupils. "You said you had falcon blood. I thought the Falcons were against interspecies couples?"

"They are, but every now and then a drunken falcon decides to have a little fun with the inferior species. My Grandmother was raped. Before then, Hawk was the dominant bird blood. I am a descendant of Danica Shardae and Zane Cobriana."

"When you say you're name is Wyvern, you really mean that you are Wyvern."

"It is the only name I have ever known." She paused and let the information sink in. "So then Doctor, what is your choice?"

The Doctor bowed his head and thought. After what seemed like an eternity, he returned his attention to the beautiful woman in front of him. "Where do you want to go first?"


	2. The Market Place

"Wyvern!" the Doctor called as he let the TARDIS cool down. "We're here."

"And exactly where is here?" the shape shifter asked as she entered the main compartment. The Doctor looked up and stared. Wyvern had chosen a simple Aztec dress that was a soft dove grey. She had adorned the dress with silver and blue sapphires. A simple silver chain belt with a sapphire clasp hung loosely around her hips. A matching chain and pendant choked her slender neck. Her long, flowing hair was loosely tied back with a sapphire blue ribbon and her face was framed with silver, cascading earrings. Her feet were adorned in simple Roman sandals that twined up past the hem of her dress, the colour of the leather matching perfectly. The silver and dullness of the dove grey only seemed to make her golden, olive skin glow even more radiantly. The sapphires and blue ribbon made her hair shine with indescribable warmth. Even her hands were adorned with small silver and sapphire trinkets. "Aniile?"

The Doctor snapped out of his revere and he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "You look brilliant!"

"Thank you, but you never answered my question. Where exactly are we?" Wyvern replied with a soft smile teasing her lips. The Doctor's eyes fixated on those lips, their soft, pink hue shining in the weird light of the TARDIS.

The Doctor gave himself a mental shake. What was wrong with him? He just lost the woman he loved. Why was he already falling for this stranger? "You'll see. Now my dear lady, before we depart, I have a small gift for you." He pulled out a pair of shoulder length gloves from his inside jacket pocket. The fabric shimmered with its own unique glow. It was hard to tell what colour they were, but they looked elegant anyways. "The fabric is called Atelo. It is a unique martial, never has a colour of its own, but blends in perfect camouflage. Wear it under that silver and it will catch on the colour of your dress."

"Thank you," Wyvern said as she received the gift and put them on. She understood immediately what they were for. Now she could touch without absorbing. Now she was free to truly marvel at what she saw. "Now then, where are we?"

"Patience is a virtue!" the Doctor sing-songed. He opened the door and motioned for Wyvern to join his side. "Welcome to Stolaris, the largest interplanetary bazaar this side of the Belt of Orion." He walked out into bustling market street, Wyvern trailing behind him, her hand still in his.

Wyvern looked around as she was assaulted by the sounds of haggling, bright colours, and strange objects on display in the stalls near by. The air permeated with the delicious smell of roasting meat. Her mouth began to water. "What is that smell? It's absolutely heavenly!"

"Well, why don't we go find out?" the Doctor replied with a soft laugh. He began walking ahead. Wyvern caught his arm and stopped him.

"Uh-uh. The smell's coming from behind the TARDIS." She began to drag him the opposite direction, letting her sense of smell guide her. It had been a long time since she had been able to really enjoy a meal without worrying about bounty hunters. That thought almost made her stop. "We're safe here, aren't we?"

"What?" the Doctor asked, caught off guard.

"These people. I'm not putting them in danger by being here, am I?" The fear and guilt of being this markets destruction began to knaw at her. Wyvern had to fight her instincts to flee back to the safety of the TARDIS.

"Ah…" the Doctor begin as it finally clicked. "No. You won't have to worry about that. This is the year Delta.Apple.50. The Goa'uld no longer exist. Although, your race probably doesn't either."

"Didn't think we would anyways." Wyvern said with just a hint of regret colouring her voice. She began walking toward the heavenly smells once again.

The Doctor began to follow. "Unless you count the cats, but last time I saw them, they were being arrested for inhumane medical experiments."

"Cats?"

"Nuns really. Only species willing to practice medicine for no profit. Unfortunately their idea of good medicine was grafting one's illness onto a human clone."

"That horrible!"

"Yes well, luckily Rose and I stopped them. Why don't you already know this?"

"Suppression. I can't always process everything. I have to suppress a lot of it or go into information overload."

"Which means?" Wyvern had stopped and the Doctor almost bumped into her. He quickly side stepped so that he ended on her left side.

"My brain explodes," she replied nonchalantly as she looked over the food in front of her. "What is that heavenly smell of meat you are roasting?" she asked the vender.

"Something that I doubt two humans such as yourselves would appreciate Madam," the vender replied. Wyvern's head shot up at that and she studied the vender. He, or rather it, had pale yellow-green skin. Its body was short and pudgy with folds of fat prominent around his waist. Its eyes were large slits on either side of its head. Its hands were more like claw-like hooves. Wyvern cocked her head as she looked at the vender.

"Is that because human costumers find your appearance grotesque, or because that meat is human flesh?" she asked, slipping into demi form. Soft, fuzzy wolf ears protruded from her head, pointing straight up. Her face took on a lupin quality. Even her eyes changed colour.

"Usually the former, but sometimes the latter," the vender replied, transfixed by the site in front of him.

"And what is the cause today?" The vender tried to blink, but couldn't.

"The former, Madam. Today, I have a nice rump of talgart on the roast."

Wyvern turned away and the spell was broken. The vender visibly sagged and took in a deep breath. She turned the Doctor only to find him in a similar state. "What was that?" he asked when he had recovered sufficiently.

"Pheromones. I'm near heat. It will get worst before it gets better. What is a talgart?" she asked, nonplused. The fact that the Doctor had been affected surprised her, but she did not show it.

"It's a giant, flying lizard. The meat is actually very sweet so it's usually marinated in a lot of spices. The result is surprisingly good."

Wyvern nodded and turned back to the vender. "How is it served?"

"Steaks Madam. Coned steaks."

"We will take two." She glanced back at the Doctor. She had no idea what to do for money, but she hoped he had some.

"Three gillons." The Doctor took half a step forward and dropped three small brass coins in the vender's claw-hoof. They were each given a cone and walked off.

"We have a lot to talk about," said the Doctor after a few steps.

"Well then, here's to new understandings," Wyvern replied, toasting her coned steak.

'To new understandings," the Doctor echoed, meeting her toast. They ate in companionable silence as they explored the bazaar. When they were done and the sun began to set, Wyvern lead the way back to the TARDIS by smell alone. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Are you honestly surprised by my being in heat? I am mostly animal after all," Wyvern said just to break the silence. After reaching the TARDIS, they had sat in the awkward silence for about ten minutes, the Doctor not knowing where to begin, and Wyvern hoping he would make the first move. Eventually she got tired of waiting.

The Doctor sighed. "No, I suppose I shouldn't be. It sure does explain a lot of things."

"You've been affected all day. I release a base amount of pheromones, and I can release more if I like. You were affected by the base amount."

"Well I do have hyper senses."

"I apologize. I should have warned you." Wyvern dropped her head in remorse. This was not the way to start new relations.

"Hey," the Doctor put a comforting arm around her. "It's alright. What's done is done. How long are you going to be like this?"

"One week. Will you be alright?"

"Oh, I think I can manage. Get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be another busy day."

"Where are we going?"

"We can either stay here another day, or we could fiddle around with the past?"

Wyvern bowed her head again, this time in thought. Finally, she turned to the Doctor. "Surprise me," she said with a huge grin.

"My pleasure," the Doctor replied with an equally large grin. Wyvern retreated to her quarters in the back of the TARDIS while the Doctor fiddled with the controls. A few minutes later, they were on their way. The Doctor activated the auto-pilot and retired as well.


End file.
